


I like you

by honeykiss



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Who even knows, siyeon is soft for kyla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeykiss/pseuds/honeykiss
Summary: Siyeon's failing History and Math and Kyla's her tutor





	I like you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with no real plot in mind and it's also the first thing I've written that's not an essay so constructive criticism is welcomed

Another day Siyeon is waking up before the sun to get ready for school. 

Another day added to the many years she’s been doing this but every day feels like the first and she’s too tired to wonder why. With sleep-deprived eyes and heavy legs she, not so eloquently, rolls off of her soft, cool bed and drags herself to the bathroom. She could have reasoned with herself to sleep a little longer but she tried that last week and by the time she re-awoke she was 15 minutes from being late to school, 5 minutes off from how long it takes her to walk to school. It was one of her most unpleasant days and she went to school looking like she just woke up (of course, because she had). Having enough time to spare for breakfast once she finished she headed downstairs and, luckily for her, her mother-bless her thoughtful soul-is already cooking various types of breakfast foods. For just her, or even both of them, it seemed like quite a lot of food. She walks up behind her mother who’s frying some bacon on the stove not noticing she has earphones in and questions the large amount of food.

Tapping her mother’s shoulder a bit too firm while looking around she stated, “I know I tend to eat a lot, but why did you cook so much food?” 

A terrible idea considering her mom happened to have on headphones and having someone walk up behind you while you’re in the zone and cooking with grease is a recipe for chaos. It ends with two plates (thankfully plastic) on the floor and a glass of spilt orange juice. The pan of bacon miraculously is unharmed. 

“Jesus, you scared me! What are you doing?” Ms. Park asks her daughter looking very disheveled and panic in her eyes.

“Sorry, I just wanted to know why you cooked so much food.”

“Oh,” she smiles brightly at Siyeon, “I made it for us, of course, and your friend Kyla.”

Siyeon quirks an eyebrow at that. Her mom must sense her confusion through her silence as she tacks on “I thought it’d be a nice way to thank her for tutoring you and hopefully keeping you from failing history…” a beat, “…and English.” A sigh. Siyeon mumbles something along the lines of “I don’t know why I need to know about the history of other countries I’ve never been to nor will go to” before shoving some toast in her mouth. After all the food is neatly packed she gives her mother a kiss goodbye and leaves the apartment and in 15 minutes she’s in front of the school. Due to the incident that morning she had no time to waste and greet her friends, Kyungwon, Yebin, and Eunwoo as usual.

Her morning was uneventful as always, but she’s had a motivation to get through it for the past three or so weeks. That motivation being a girl named Kyla Massie. Kyla is a year younger than her, but in the same grade as her, a junior.

A total genius in pretty much all subjects, hence the grade skip, and a transfer student from the U.S., although with how good her Korean is (no matter how much she denies it) being one-on-one with her starts speaking Konglish, a mix of Korean and English, and Siyeon would be lying if she said it wasn’t the coolest (cutest?) thing ever. 

Truth be told she was struggling with the subjects of History and English and this fact was accidentally revealed to her lovely friends by her mother. Siyeon wasn’t one to go overboard with academics which is just a nicer way to say she didn’t bother to study things she didn’t grasp right away. Of course her friends know that and they figured there’s no better way to torture and help her than to get her a free tutor. With that in mind they told Ms. Park about a very smart girl in Kyungwon’s History class who wouldn’t mind tutoring her aka Kyla who also happens to be in Siyeon’s English class. What they didn’t know is that’s the one person she’s been avoiding for a very legit reason. That reason being, she may or may not have developed a “small” crush on the younger.

In Siyeon’s defense it did start as a small, insignificant crush considering they had never had a conversation before and she planned on it staying that way. It only started because Siyeon thought Kyla was really cute since she first transferred and her voice was just as captivating as her appearance. Since the beginning of the school year Siyeon had the frequent tendency to zone out during English class which of course contributes to her pretty much failing grade. She would have continued her zoning out routine but her ears automatically tune into Kylas voice and thankfully the girl answers a lot of questions.

After a dull morning Siyeon was thankful it was finally lunch time 1. Because the noise refreshes her and keeps her awake in the afternoon and 2. She has English right after which means she gets to see her crush soon. Today wasn’t one of their study days therefore she was kind of bummed out. However, being the intellectual she is Siyeon decided to wait until the end of the day to give the girl the food her mom made earlier as an excuse to talk to her and maybe have a conversation not about school for once.

Once again she got through her English class smoothly. Smoothly being staring at Kyla as best and as unnoticeably as she could which is hard considering there about 5 desks between them and two of them belong to quite tall people who tend to move a lot. After English and her last class Siyeon rushed to her locker as fast as her legs could carry her knocking nearly 4 people over in the process. She had texted Kyla asking her to meet her outside after school and despite not telling her why Kyla agreed to wait for her. Rushing now from her locker to the outdoors was less hectic since there were less people roaming around and she easily spotted the girl a few feet away from the entrance with her pale skin and blue and black wavy hair.

“Hey!’ Kyla spotted her and took a few steps forward so Siyeon no longer had to walk to reach her.

“Hey there!’ With it being just the two of them Siyeon grew slightly awkward. In the almost month they’d been studying together amazingly they had never been completely alone. They only studied at the library as it became routine and there has always been other people there.

“So, what is it that you asked me to stay after school for?”

Siyeon momentarily forgot why it was she asked the girl to stay after. 

“A-ah! Right” She fumbled with her bag to grab the food, “My mom made some food for you earlier as a thanks for being the reason I haven’t failed History and English yet.” She grew shy after stating such an embarrassing fact. It kind of just came out without her consent.

Kyla chuckled at the older girl and flashed her an award winning smile that had Siyeon’s throat going dry. 

“It’s really no big deal, but tell her I said thank you! Tutoring is usually kind of boring but I enjoy helping you and it’s just a plus that you’re really cute.” At that Siyeon looked at the girl with wide eyes and felt the blush blowing up on her cheeks, her body became unbearably warm.

“You think I’m…cute?” She was really re-stating it to herself but it came out like a question. Re-assurance.

Kyla laughed a bit then answered the girl.

“Honestly I’ve liked you for some time and when Kyungwon asked me to tutor you I said yes seeing as that was the only I’d be able to start talking to you.”

Siyeon looked down at the ground as she mouthed an “Oh…” She hadn’t expected this and wasn’t quite sure how to reply. Kyla could tell she was at a loss for words even though she knew the girl liked her back. She caught on to the stares and how Siyeon only paid attention when she talked, but despite that she wanted to make sure she didn’t get the wrong idea.

“I kind of figured you liked me too, but I don’t want to assume anything so…do you..like me back?”

Kyla bit her lip in anticipation. Siyeon hasn’t looked up from the ground yet and after a few seconds she slowly nodded while lifting her head to look Kyla in the eye. Kyla glanced around thinking about if her next move would be too bold.  
She took a step forward staring into Siyeon’s eyes with confidence and concentration. “I like you Park Siyeon and you like me back so if it’s okay,” She placed a hand on the elder’s waist, “I’m going to kiss you.”

Again Siyeon just nods. Nothing had happened but her breathing was already struggled and heart pounded so hard she could feel it in her skull.

In no time she felt soft, full lips collide with her own with all the gentleness in the world.

As they pulled apart with their foreheads leaning on each other Kyla breaks the silence. 

“I didn’t think it’d happen like this, but it didn’t seem like you were going to make a move anytime soon.”

For that she earned a slapped to the shoulder with no force behind it and a pout. They decided it was about time for them to head out and Kyla ended up going to Siyeon’s for dinner. Neither of their parents minded the short notice. Siyeon was simply looking forward to spending the extra time with her newfound girlfriend.


End file.
